


Te be free and fly. (Być wolnym i polecieć.)

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d, AU, FF, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik nie interesuje się Louisem Tomlinsonem. To tylko on jest taki głupi, że zakochał się w jeden dzień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te be free and fly. (Być wolnym i polecieć.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tututum.

Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby to zrobić. Zawsze czytał o tym i obiecywał, że od jutra w końcu się na to zdecyduje. Jednak zrobienie tego wymagało od niego dużej siły psychicznej. Jedyne, co potrafił robić, to szukanie jakiś suplementów diety w apteczce, a gdy niczego takiego nie odnalazł, znów wracał do czytania. Tym razem o tym, czy może te tabletki kupić bez recepty, albo czy nie znajdzie jakiś po niskich cenach. Tylko nigdy nie mógł niczego znaleźć.

 

_Pierwsze niepowodzenie._

 

Lou jednak nie poprzestał na tym. Po stwierdzeniu, że może zacząć od czegoś innego, aniżeli od głupich drogich tabletek, po obiedzie tego samego dnia poszedł do toalety. Mógł to zrobić, bo i tak nikt niczego nie usłyszy. Ubikacja znajdowała się przy klatce schodowej, tuż przy jej drzwiach wyjściowych. Jeden z plusów nie posiadania łazienki, dotarło do myśli szatyna.

Teraz więc, zamykając się w małym pomieszczeniu, Tomlinson miał szczerą nadzieję, że w końcu mu się uda. Upadł na kolana przed sedesem i włożył dwa place do ust, sięgając gardła. Wytrzymał tak parę sekund, lecz później szybkim ruchem wyciągnął palce. Spojrzał z wściekłością w nieokreślony punkt i chciał spróbować ponownie. Nie udało się. Nie miał odwagi. Nawet przypominając sobie wszystkie najgorsze chwile, w których była mu wypominana jego nadwaga. Nie potrafił.

 

 _Za dużo waży,_ powiedziała jego mama tuż po tym jak stwierdziła, że głupie jest to, iż chciał przejść na dietę.

_Kłamstwo._

 

 _Nie masz za dużych ud i tyłka przypadkiem? Może powinieneś coś z tym zrobić?,_ powiedział tata, wcześniej mówiący, że jego figura jest dobra, że przynajmniej nie będzie wyglądać jak ci wszyscy chudzi faceci.

_Kłamstwo._

 

 _Schudnij może, jak będziesz taki jak dawniej, to będziesz lepszy,_ określiła się siostra, która zawsze była z nim szczera.

_Prawda._

 

Było jeszcze więcej sytuacji podobnych do tych. Jednak wymieniając je wszystkie, na pewno wiele by się powtórzyło. Najważniejsze było, że powiedziała to jego rodzina, która powinna mu pomóc. Powinna mu pomóc zrobić coś, aby wrócił do normalnej wagi.

Czy naprawdę niektórzy myślą, że wypominanie tego pomoże?

Widocznie tak. Może mają z tego jakąś satysfakcję? Może, gdyby zobaczyli jak Louis powoli się stacza, to może by odpuścili?

Tego nigdy się nie dowie. W końcu nikt tego nie zauważył.

Próba wywołania wymiotów nie powiodła się.

 

_Kolejne niepowodzenie._

 

Nie ważne jak bardzo, by chciał, Louis nie może stać się anorektykiem. Nie potrafi.

Po tej akcji Tomlinson wrócił do domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wysłał fałszywy uśmiech mieszkańcom domu, w którym mieszkał, wdał się z nimi w pogawędkę, a później zakopał się w kołdrze przed komputerem. Przeglądając tumblra myślał o tym, jak wspaniale jest mieć idoli, którzy ratują życie. Mimo wszytko wiedział, że gdyby nie zaczął się nimi interesować, popełniłby samobójstwo. Wcześniej naprawdę nie miał po co żyć. Teraz zwykłe czytanie o nich sprawia mu radość i godzinne odcięcie się od rzeczywistości. Ich śmieszne obrazki i sytuacje, w których się bawili, rozbawiały go.

Do monitora uśmiechał się prawdziwie.

Jednak po czasie znów musiał wrócić do dziennej rutyny. Chodził do szkoły, udawał kogoś kim nie był. Jego maska była najtrudniejsza.

Brązowowłosy uznawany był bowiem za chłopaka o radosnym sposobie życia. Potrafił rozśmieszać innych, jego sarkastyczne uwagi wcale nie były nieprzyjemne, a jego niebiesko-zielone oczy wysyłały radosne iskierki do wszystkich. Nikt nie potrafił znaleźć smutku w jego życiu.

Po całym dniu w szkole wracał do domu z przyjacielem. I nawet Niall, po rzucaniu w jego kierunku zatroskanych spojrzeń, szybko był wytrącany z równowagi przez Lou i śmiał się do rozpuku. Nawet on się dał, jednak Tomlinson nie miał do niego żadnych pretensji. W końcu blondyn po prostu taki był. Nie mógł zobaczyć czegoś, jeżeli nie zostało mu to wystawione na tacy albo przez krzyk.

A Louis chciał po prostu, aby ktoś go zrozumiał bez możliwości mówienia tego. Chciał, by ktoś go przytulił, rozmawiał z nim o trudnych tematach, by pozostał z nim na zawsze, a najważniejsze: chciał się zakochać. I właśnie wtedy wydarzyło się to. Poznał Zayna.

Jednak poznać to chyba za duże określenie. Po prostu zobaczył na tumblrze jego posta i wiedząc, że interesuje go ten sam temat zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Potoczyło się to błyskawicznie, a zanim się obejrzał, Lou zaczął bardzo się nim interesować. Sprawdzał jego bloga, zaglądał do poczty, żeby zobaczyć czy nie otrzymał od niego żadnej wiadomości, a także zaczął śledzić jego rozmowy z innymi ludźmi. Trwało to miesiącami. Najgorsze jest to, że przeprowadzili ze sobą konwersację, która była zawarta tylko w dziewięciu postach. Szczerze, pisali ze sobą tylko w czasie dwóch godzin. Później się to urwało.

Jednak Louis nie miał odwagi, żeby kolejny raz napisać cokolwiek do Zayna. Był czas, kiedy chciał się przełamać i to zrobić, ale wtedy zobaczył coś, co wstrząsnęło jego małym poszarpanym już sercem. To był tylko post. Jeden z wielu, ale bardzo ważny. Ważny dla niego. Nie kontrolując się upadł na podłogę i zakrył oczy chcąc powstrzymać łzy. Nie udało się.

 

_Anonim zapytał: Hejka. Jak tam sprawy z Harrym? Już pogodzeni? ;D_

_Odpowiedź: Haha, ciekawi coś jesteście. Tak, tak, pogodziłem się już z nim. Nie moglibyśmy się więcej kłócić, przecież się kochamy xx_

_KOCHAM CIĘ SKARBIE PAMIĘTAJ ;*_

 

Dla Louisa naprawdę było głupie to, że płacze z powodu chłopaka, którego nigdy nie spotkał na żywo. Jednak jego zdjęcia, które publikował mu wystarczały. Wystarczały mu wszystkie posty, które dodawał, bo odzwierciedlały jego charakter.W tym więc wypadku… powinien być szczęśliwy, prawda? Szczęście Zayna było dla niego wszystkim. Jeżeli on jest radosny i nie potrzebuje go, to będzie żył tak jak dalej. On nie wie o jego uczuciu. Nie będzie miał wyrzutów sumienia, bo nigdy ich nie pozna.

Nigdy nie pozna ani jego uczuć, ani Louisa. Fakt, że mieszkali na dwóch końcach kraju na pewno w tym pomagał. Poza tym nie mieliby gdzie się spotkać. W końcu Lou miał tylko siedemnaście lat, a Zayn dwadzieścia dwa.

I gdyby tylko jakimś cudem ich idole przyjechali do kraju, w którym mieszkają, to może wystąpiłoby prawdopodobieństwo spotkania. Jednak do tego czasu czarnowłosy pewnie zdąży wziąć ślub i mieć dzieci. Zawsze będzie żył bez wyrzutów sumienia, że roztrzaskał czyjeś serce.

No bo w końcu… Zayn nic nie wiedział i go nie kochał. Nie miał na jego punkcie obsesji.

To tylko Louis Tomlinson był takim idiotą, że zakochał się w jeden dzień.

I po tym wydarzeniu w końcu miał odwagę. Zaczął niewyobrażalnie chudnąć, a mimo tego, że w swoich oczach wciąż był gruby to się uśmiechał. Wiedział, że dzięki wymiotowaniu, jadaniu strasznie małych ilości jedzenia, a także dzięki tabletkom, szybciej to się stanie.

Louis w końcu będzie wolny.

_Poleci._


End file.
